pokemonben10heroesunitefandomcom-20200214-history
Heroes Elite: Reversal of the Dragon Heart: The Curse of the Dragon Princesses
Heroes Elite: Reversal of the Dragon Heart: The Curse of the Dragon Princesses is the eleventh special event of Heroes Elite. Premiere Date: ???, 2017 Plot: Star-Prime tells Kyra of some secrets she discovered that she has to know now. Characters: *Heroes Elite: **Ben Tennyson (Yuri Lowenthal) **Rex Salazar (Daryl Sabara) **Hellboy (Ron Perlman) **Thundercats: ***Lion-O (Will Friedle) ***Tygra (Matthew Mercer) ***Cheetra (Pauley Perrette) ***Panthro (Kevin Michael Richardson) ***WilyKit and WilyKat (Madeleine Hall and Eamon Pirruccello) ***Snarf (Satomi Körogi) **Manhattan Clan: ***Goliath (Keith David) ***Hudson (Edward Asner) ***Broadway (Bill Fagerbakke) ***Lexington (Thom Adcox-Hernandez) ***Brooklyn (Jeff Bennett) ***Bronx (Frank Welker) ***Angela (Bridgette Bako) ***Fu-Dog ***Katana (Kim Mai Guest) ***Nashville ***Egwardo ***Othello (Michael Dorn) ***Desdemona (CCH Pounder) ***Eliza Maza (Salli Richardson) **Teen Titans: ***Donna Troy/Wonder Girl (Lacey Chalbert) - the new leader of the Titans replacing Robin after he was exposed as a glory hog and a womanizer ***Victor Stone/Cyborg (Khary Payton) ***Garfield Logan/Beast Boy (Greg Cipes) - becomes tireless without Raven not getting his jokes after she joined the Pokesquad ***Roy Harper/Speedy (Mike Irwin) ***Garth/Aqualad (Will Wheaton) ***Karen Beecher/Bumblebee (T'keyah Meyah) ***Mas y Menos (Freddie Rodriguez) **Autobots: ***Optimus Prime (David Kaye) ***Black Arachnia (Cree Summer) - re-joins the Autobots in order to pay for her sins ***Bumblebee (Bumper Robinson) ***Ratchet (Corey Burton) ***Arcee (Susan Blu) ***Bulkhead (Bill Fagerbakke) ***Blurr (John Moschitta) **Ninja Turtles: ***Leonardo (Michael Sinterniklaas) ***Donatello (Sam Riegel) ***Raphael (Greg Abbey) ***Michaelangelo (Wayne Grayson) **Avengers: ***Captain America (Brian Bloom) ***Iron Man (Eric Loomis) ***Hulk (Fred Tatasciore) ***Thor (Rick D. Wasserman) ***Yellowjacket (Wally Wingert) ***Wasp (Colleen O'Shaughnessey) ***Hawkeye (Chris Cox) ***Black Panther (James C. Mathis III) ***Ms. Marvel (Jennifer Hale) ***Vision (Peter Jessop) ***Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Jason Marsden) - the real Peter Parker **Eric the Spellbinder (Andrew Garfield) - tells Ben he is his ancestor and that he was born in the Ledgerdomain due to the pink eyes being the same as Charmcaster's **Kyra (Drew Barrymore) - discovers from Star-Prime, secrets she hasn't learned. *Ashemis Prime (Matthew Broderick) *Ariel/Star-Prime (Jodi Benson) - A free willed Dragon who resisted the Dark Powers of the Lady Azure, unfortunately she payed the price for her lust for Eric, realizing he orchestrated the whole shebang to get her heart, but was saved by Ashemis, and she became the Dragon Prince's mate, and finally found true love, and now helps her fellow Dragon Princess's, she even discovers secrets her ancestor Kyra hadn't. *Snow White (Katherine von Till) - for lack of intelligence she ended up becoming an Ampheptere and is hunting in the forest because of the Lady Azure's spell. *Cinderella (Jennifer Hale) - Lady Azure cursed Cinderella into a Drakk, a Dragon that can be Domesticated, because of her past on being a slave, and no will power to escape, now she is made into Azure's personal bodyguard. *Aurora (Kate Higgins) - A Spell that reveals that Maleficent and Aurora switched places, instead of Maleficent being the Dragon, it was Aurora, and Maleficent manipulated Phillip, and proves that there was no true love, since he failed to see the truth, but Aurora survived, and the Black skin molted off and reveal that a True Blue as her color, and now she waits until Phillip comes to his senses. *Belle (Julie Nathanson) - Reading a Book that only a Dragon could read, she paid the price for her curiosity, she now became a Dragon of strength, and intelligence, unfortunately she can never find a cure, because it is permanent, the only thing she can do is write a book called "How to be Human", to help retain humanity. *Jasmine (Linda Larkin) - Because of allowing anger to rule her life, and the Lady Azure taking advantage of it, Jasmine became a Dragon who now has remorse, and now realizes her angers price, she now takes meditation, and is sometimes gassy courtesy of Hydrogen and Dragonfire. *Tiana (Anika Noni Rose) - A Feydragon now courtesy of Voodoo, and Magic of the lady Azure, now she is tough, and been through a curse before, and can handle it again, and she is also the smart one. *Rapunzel (Mandy Moore) - A curse even worse than Gothal, she became a Wyvern a large species of Dragon, she is indeed kind, but her appetite may need to be refined. *Merida/Nessie (Kelly MacDonald) - A curse by the lady Azure for her rudeness, and now she was transformed into the legend of Loch Ness, why Nessie herself, immortal and hoping for a man or a kind soul to break this curse. *Elsa and Anna (Idina Menzel and Kristen Bell) - The last ones she cursed were Anna and Elsa, Elsa was more calm and collected, yet have a bitter attitude that caused a Blizzard at the vain Azure, while Anna had an uncontrollable rage. *Gwen Tennyson/Charmcaster (Kari Wahlgren) - due to being born in the Ledgerdomain, she reveals to Ben that she posed as Charmcaster in hopes of exposing the Robot, and reclaiming her life, so she transformed herself into a Dragon out of Gibberish. *Carl Tennyson (Don McManus) - Ben's father who admits that he gave in to Kevin's trick, and gave Kevin what he wanted Ben's humiliation of grounding. *Sandra Tennyson (Beth Littleford) - Ben's mother who admits she is a descendant of The Spellbinders, and sister of Clover. Villains: *Lady Azure (Susan Blakeslee) - the main antagonist and a Rift Witch who cursed the 11 Disney Princesses into dragons, and the curse will be broken unless they learn True Love. *Prince Eric/Sorron (Christopher Daniel Barnes) - played Kyra and Ariel for fools by using his charms, and his poises to take advantage of their lust! Aliens used: ??? Quotes: *Sandra: Ben, can you hurry please I-(notices Ben looking at a spell book, while Ben stares at her) What is that you're holding? *Ben: Are you my mother? *Sandra: Wha-what? *Ben: Are you my mother? *Sandra: Oh, god, dear lord, how can I explain this, no really, I can explain! Trivia: ??? Category:Movies